


What's Mine Is Now No Longer Mine

by danicanalini



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rules, because lets not talk about that, hello gays, hunter schafer invented women in general, im back and obsessed with euhporia, my first writing in over a year, takes place before 1x05, zendaya invented kissing women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: "The only problem Rue had with this was the fact that Jules was no longer shirtless and the oversized shirt made it hard to see the frame of her body."orJules steals the shirt that Rue lent her that one night and has to fuck with Rue a little bit.





	What's Mine Is Now No Longer Mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i literally haven't written anything since june 2018, that's fucking crazy. well i'm obsessed with euphoria and rules so i threw something together really quickly because i'm a gay mess. this is also my first time writing rules so woop there it is. sorry if it's a little rough.
> 
> follow me on tumblr isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

Rue Bennett was never really into fashion. How could she be when she spent all of her money on drugs for a good portion of her time as a teenager? Jules Vaughn, on the other hand, loves clothes more than she loves herself. The countless hours the two girls spent helping the latter online shop made it seem obvious. Rue didn’t care though. She just knew that any time with the blonde helped get her mind off of drugs and that she wouldn’t have any interest in her damn shirts. 

That was until Jules spent the night at Rue’s after the carnival.

Jules was suddenly in Rue’s bed and suddenly in Rue’s shirt. The shirt had seen better days, as did the two of them. It was a black shirt, obviously oversized to Rue’s liking. If it was too big for Rue, it was especially too big for Jules. The black of the shirt contrasted with the glitter makeup Jules usually donned, but neither of them were concerned about outfits at the time. All they wanted was each other, no matter what the circumstances. 

The night came and went. Filled with tears, cuddles, a bit of kissing and not much sleep. Neither the blonde or brunette were okay, their minds filled with their own traumas and all. The sun slowly began to rise and Jules realized that she couldn’t have the girl in front of her see her like this. They were best friends and all, but not even her worst enemy should be in the presence of smudged glitter and a tear stained face. When Rue was finally calm enough to sleep, Jules picked up her wardrobe from the night before, and exited the window she initially entered the night before. She was so focused on not awaking the girl in the bed that she forgot that she had a shirt that wasn’t her own on. 

Jules couldn’t make out the band on the front of the shirt. It was so worn that you could barely tell it was a band tee to begin with. What she did know, however, was that the shirt smelled like her best friend .She’d be damned if anyone caught her dead in anything darker than bright pink, but she suddenly realized that Rue may just be clouding her train of thought. 

Two days go by and not a single text from Rue since the night of the carnival. It’s not like the two didn’t want to talk, they just didn’t know how to. How do you deal when you’re interested in your best friend? How does one talk to someone when their lips are the only thing on their mind? Neither girl had an answer, until Rue’s phone buzzed on that early Monday morning. Jules Vaughn: (1). 

Rue wasn’t used to getting messages, let alone this early in the morning. Lazily rubbing her eyes, she soon realizes who is texting her at this ungodly hour and grins before unlocking her phone.  
“Please tell me you’re awake so you can help me with my eyeshadow. I’ve never used this color before and I need your assistance.” The phone read. 

“What the fuck?” Rue muttered to herself. Her and Jules both know that the former is essentially incapable of dressing herself, let alone putting makeup on. The curly haired girl barely knew how to brush her curls correctly. Now Jules expects her to know what colors go with both her eyes and her outfit? Damn right she was gonna do it. 

“Son of a bitch, I’ll be over in 10.” Rue soon replied, insuring that the girl on the other end wasn’t having a full on makeup crisis by the time she got to her house. 

Rue was quickly enough on foot to Jules’ house. It wasn’t that far of a walk, but fuck, it was hot. The oversized sweatshirt didn’t help much, but Rue helping Jules with makeup was the only unorthodox thing that the girl could handle for one day. A change in aesthetic may traumatize the both of them. 

Letting herself in, Rue immediately speed-walked up the stairs to Jules’ room. She couldn’t make it seem too obvious that she was excited to see the girl, but she had to get there as quickly as she could to avert the crisis. Trying so hard not to sound desperate, Rue opens the door before saying “911, what’s your makeup emergency?”

“Fuck off! Can’t you see I’m serious Rue?!” Yelled a topless Jules. Rue had to quickly do a double take before realizing that Jules had not yet put a shirt on, but had a cute purple bra on that was quite hard to pretend to ignore. 

Rue couldn’t take her eyes off the girl in front of her, no matter how hard she tried. Jules always had her in awe but for some reason, this time was different. “D-d-do you want me to l-leave?” Rue attempted to joke. Both of them knew that leaving was not an option, but it was better to keep a joke alive then look like a damn fool. In Rue’s case, she did both.

“Of course not, smartass.” Jules semi-sarcastically replied. “I need your opinion on my makeup for today.”

Rue, still confused, takes a second before replying. “Why my opinion? Do you want your makeup to look like shit?” She seriously questioned.

“No silly, I care about your opinion. Now come over here and tell me which shade will match my shirt.” The blonde demanded.

“You do realize you’re not wearing one, right?” The other girl again questioned. 

“Oh shit, right. Sorry.” Jules chuckles before picking a black shirt up off of her bed. “This one.”  
“Black? Are you oka-” Rue starts to speak before she stops herself. The inquiring girl in front of her begins to put on the black shirt before Rue made the connection. “You have my shirt?”

Jules finishes putting on the stolen shirt before answering “Yeah. Is there a problem?”

The only problem Rue had with this was the fact that Jules was no longer shirtless and the oversized shirt made it hard to see the frame of her body. But she couldn’t admit that. Rue admitting that she had feelings for something other than Oxycontin? She could never. Not at this state anyway. She tries to play it cool before replying with “Uh, n-nah. Looks b-better on you t-than me.” 

“Sure about that one?” Jules laughs at Rue’s inability to cover her emotions. “I could give it back, would fuck up my makeup look for the day though.” 

Rue looks at Jules to see that in the duration of Rue’s highkey thirst, Jules had begun to put on a purple eyeshadow. Not coincidentally, the same shade of purple that her bra was. Only Jules would attempt to match her makeup to the bra strap that ever so slightly showed from the shirt she was wearing. It was then that Rue noticed that the shirt was so big on Jules that the shirt was unintentionally an off the shoulder top. 

“You...bitch.” Was all Rue could get out. Jules knew what she was doing and Rue couldn’t stand the fact that she is not in control. 

Without skipping a beat, Jules replies with “I know, and you love it.” before taking Rue’s hand. “Now close your mouth before the flies get in.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is v appreciated!!!


End file.
